Moi aussi
by Inspiyu
Summary: [VIXX x B1A4] Il y a des jours où tout va bien, où l'on a tout ce dont on a besoin. Puis il y a des jours où tout peut changer en un rien de temps. Ce jour là, tout a basculé pour moi. Yaoi, HongChan.


Bonjour ~ C'est en ces temps pluvieux et orageux que je viens vous proposer un petit OS !  
Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :3  
J'ai failli oublier ! Voici les musiques avec lesquelles j'ai écris cet OS, si vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant. :3

Ailee - Teardrop  
MelodyDay - Hallo  
B.A.P - Blind  
BTS - Butterfly  
BTS - Let me know  
Kim Ji Soo - Don't let me go

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Vous allez le sauver n'est-ce pas ? Il va survivre ? Dîtes-moi que mon fils va survivre je vous en supplie !

Le son des sirènes de l'ambulance sonnaient encore dans mon esprit. Assis sur un banc de l'hôpital, j'attendais.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment, madame. Nos médecins font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le sauver…  
\- Mon petit GongChan… Il est bien trop jeune pour mourir ! Je vous en prie sauvez mon GongChannie…

L'infirmière tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la femme en pleurs avec l'aide du mari. Ce dernier faisait le double d'effort pour ne pas s'effondrer lui-même. Il devait rester fort pour sa femme.

Deux heures passèrent avant que le médecin sorte du bloc opératoire. Je me levai aussitôt et m'avançai tandis que la mère de GongChan fonçait presque sur lui. Mais mes pas cessèrent vite à la mine sombre du médecin. Celui-ci se tourna vers le couple qui se tenait fermement la main.

\- Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu… Je suis désolé…

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un poignard qu'on enfonce et qu'on tournerait des centaines de fois. Je m'effondrai sur le banc, incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. La femme s'effondra contre le mur, pleurant à chaude larmes. Son mari s'accroupit à côté d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, mais lui-même en pleurs.  
C'était un accident.  
Je détournai le regard pour fixer le sol. Une migraine commençait à arriver. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de la calmer mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Les images revenaient sans cesse, tournant en boucle dans ma tête.  
Une main apparu dans mon champ de vision, je levai la tête. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure me tendait une bouteille d'eau et de l'aspirine.

\- Ca ne suffira pas pour la douleur que tu dois ressentir, mais ça calmera un peu tes migraines. Me dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Je ne dis rien et pris les cachets. Je les avalai sans plus d'histoire et me remis à fixer le sol.  
C'était un accident.  
Je sentis un mouvement à côté de moi. Ce devait être la mère de GongChan qui se relevait. Des pas s'arrêtèrent à mon niveau. Je levai une nouvelle fois la tête, c'était elle. Son visage était rougit par les larmes, ses yeux étaient gonflés et son maquillage bien que léger était fichu. Elle déglutit avant de m'adresser la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé… ?

Sa voix était cassée, elle tremblait. Je l'a regardai dans les yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Les mots ne voulaient sortir. Je détournai le regard et me perdit dans la contemplation du mur derrière elle.

\- HongBin-ah… Réponds-moi… Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?!

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte, elle commençait à craquer. Des larmes menaçaient de couler, j'étais toujours incapable de répondre.  
C'était un accident.  
Elle se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau et posa ses mains sur mes genoux.

\- HongBin-ah…

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient embués de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler, rejointes par les miennes. Elles coulaient à flots, je ne pouvais les stopper. Je me pris la tête, la migraine s'était calmé, mais les images étaient toujours là.

C'était un accident.

J'aimerai le lui dire. C'était un accident. Un bête, stupide accident. Mais j'avais beau me refaire le scénario un millier de fois, j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion.  
Ce n'était pas un accident. Parce que j'aurais pu l'éviter. J'aurais dû l'éviter. J'aurais dû lui dire de s'arrêter. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça.  
On était sur un terrain vague à côté de chez lui. On s'y était posé comme on avait l'habitude de faire après les cours. On s'y rejoignait souvent pour jouer au foot, se défouler, ou simplement parler. Mais ce jour là c'était un peu différent. Nous nous étions disputés. Notre plus grande dispute depuis que l'on se connaissait, c'est-à-dire depuis toujours. On avait alors décidé de mettre les choses au point. Mais je m'étais emballé et il s'était énervé. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait comme ça. Je l'avais fait pleurer. J'avais alors essayé de le calmer, mais sans succès. Il s'était levé furibond et était parti en courant.  
J'aurais dû le suivre.  
Le terrain vague était situé juste à côté d'une grande avenue.  
GongChan courait, les yeux plein de larmes.  
J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir le feu devenir vert et de lui crier de s'arrêter. Mais il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il avait continuait.  
Le choc avait été brutal.  
J'avais été incapable de bouger. J'étais pétrifié.  
Il était mort par ma faute.

Un an passa.  
Je rentrai en troisième année.  
La rumeur s'était vite répandue.  
« Il était sur les lieux de l'accident. »  
« Il n'a même pas appelé les secours. »  
« J'ai entendu qu'ils s'étaient disputés. »  
« Il l'aurait laissé se faire percuter intentionnellement. »  
« C'est un monstre. »  
Ma vie quotidienne s'était transformée en cauchemar. Le peu de personne avec qui j'avais l'habitude de parler ne m'adressaient plus la parole. Ils m'ignoraient et parlaient dans mon dos. Des insultes étaient gravées sur ma table de travail. Je me faisais bousculer dans les couloirs, les plus jeunes partaient en courant dès qu'il me voyait, criant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Des mecs m'avaient tabassé après que j'avais indiqué le chemin d'une salle à un nouveau, faisant croire que je lui avais donné le mauvais chemin pour le persécuter. Ils m'avaient traîné dans la boue et laisser pour mort dans la cours. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'humiliations qu' ils me faisaient subir.  
De toute façon je les méritais. J'avais laissé mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère, qui était tout pour moi. Je l'avais laissé mourir. J'étais exactement ce que disaient les autres étudiants. Un monstre. Alors je me laissais faire. C'était ma punition.  
Ma punition pour avoir été un lâche.  
Ma punition pour avoir été le pire meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

Puis un jour, la mère de GongChan m'appela. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, alors j'avais coupé les ponts. Je m'étais dis qu'en faisant ainsi elle souffrirait moins. Alors j'avais été surpris qu'elle reprenne contact.  
Elle me dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour moi, qu'il fallait que je passe dès que je pouvais. J'y allai dès la fin des cours.  
Repasser par le terrain vague fut un nouveau coup de poignard. Tous les souvenirs des moments passés ensemble refirent surfaces, ainsi que les images de ce jour. Je fis mon possible pour me dépêcher et arrivai à destination.  
Quand la mère de GongChan m'ouvrit, ce n'est pas un regard froid ou de reproche, mais des yeux sereins, empli de douceur qui me regardèrent, avec une pointe d'inquiétude en plus. En observant un peu mieux au pouvait voir qu'elle avait un visage fatigué par l'âge, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de resplendir.

\- HongBin-ah… Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Entre, je t'en prie.

Je bredouillais un vague « bonjour » et entrai. Tandis que j'enlevai mes chaussures, je fus stoppé net dans mon élan quand elle me prit par les épaules.

\- Que tu as maigri… Tu es en pleine croissance, il faut manger !

Je restai coït devant ses dires. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si gentille et attentionnée devant celui qui avait causé la mort de son fils ? Je baissai la tête, soudainement honteux. Un petit silence s'installa avant ne reprenne la parole.

\- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je relevai la tête et l'a vit me sourire. C'était un sourire tendre. Je la suivis et l'on monta un escalier. Je devinai rapidement qu'elle me conduisait dans la chambre de GongChan et ma peur grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'on s'en approchait. Cette chambre dans laquelle on avait passé tant de temps à jouer à la console, à se battre avec les oreillers, à imaginer ce que serait notre avenir…  
Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
La chambre était telle quelle la dernière fois que j'étais venus, il y a plus d'un an. Il y avait toujours les posters de nos dessins animes préférés, les piles de manga entassé dans un coin, le bureau rempli de figurines et autres babioles…

\- J'ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je me tournai vers la mère de mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Il m'a fallu énormément de courage, mais j'y suis parvenu.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si elle parlait du fait de rentrer dans la chambre ou d'avoir fait son deuil.

\- Mon mari m'a beaucoup aidé. Continua-t-elle. Heureusement que je l'ai, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais ici. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- Je…

Elle baissa les yeux vers moi, mais j'étais de nouveau incapable de parler. Elle entra alors dans la chambre, pris quelque chose sur le bureau et revint vers moi.

\- Lorsque j'ai décidé de nettoyer sa chambre, j'ai trouvé ceci dans son sac. C'était à ton nom.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe. Je la regardai, sans comprendre. Au lieu d'explications elle me dit, avec toujours son sourire bienveillant :

\- Prend ton temps pour la lire. Tu peux te poser à son bureau si tu veux.

Puis, avant de partir elle se pencha vers moi et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je l'a regardai, surpris et je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait deviné. Je ne sais comment, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me laissa dans la chambre.  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
GongChan avait écrit une lettre ? Pour moi ?  
Mes yeux fixaient l'enveloppe, et sans m'en rendre compte je commençai à l'ouvrir.  
Le papier était bleu pâle parsemé de fausses tâches blanches. Il adorait le blanc. Je trouvai que ça lui allait bien, il était tellement innocent par moment.  
Je dépliai la lettre, les mains tremblantes et commençai à lire.

« _Salut Choco'_

 _Je te vois déjà venir en train de dire que les lettres c'est ringard ! Mais n'aimes-tu pas mon adorable écriture ? Haha.  
_ _En réalité, si je t'écris c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'en parler. En ce moment on se dispute souvent à ce sujet, alors je me suis dis que si je mettais mes pensées par écrit ce serait plus simple, de se comprendre.  
_ _Tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce pas ? On se connaît depuis le bac à sable, notre premier dialogue à dû être un mélange de « aga », « bluh » et autres sons étranges. Haha. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en faire des bêtises par la suite ! Je ne sais pas comment nos familles ont fait pour nous supporter. Grâce à nos bouilles adorables peut-être. ~  
_ _En tout cas, tu me soutiens toujours quand j'en ai besoin, et j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux quand c'est toi qui en a besoin. Est-ce que je suis un bon meilleur ami ? Tu ne parles pas vraiment de tes sentiments, alors parfois je me pose la question. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'on ne se comprend plus en ce moment. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te blesser cette fois là. Quand je t'ai dis qu'on devrait se voir moins souvent. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Et ce n'était pas non plus à cause de cette fille, que tu as tendance à accuser de tous les maux. Elle m'a juste ouvert les yeux en quelque sorte.  
_ _Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dis que je sortais avec elle ?_ _En réalité je t'ai mentis. Enfin, pas totalement. Elle m'a bel et bien fait une déclaration que j'avais trouvée adorable et je suis sorti avec elle, mais seulement trois jours. C'était quand tu étais en vacances avec tes parents à l'étranger. Mais nous avons vite rompu d'un commun accord car on avait compris tous les deux qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. Haha.  
_ _Là tu es en train de te demander pourquoi je te dis tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas je te connais par cœur !  
_ _La raison pour laquelle je te raconte ça, c'est que je t'ai caché quelque chose pendant très longtemps. Pourquoi tu te diras ? Eh bien, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Moi-même quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai eu envie de disparaître. Haha. Mais j'ai réussi à en parler à ma mère qui m'a soutenue, puis Ji Eun l'a découvert et m'a également aidé. C'est pour ça que je passais du temps avec elle au lycée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre à part, bien au contraire.  
_ _Aaah, même par écrit c'est dur à dire ! Je ne veux pas que notre relation change par ma faute, mais je ne peux plus me taire…  
_ _J'ai des sentiments pour toi.  
_ _Pas des sentiments simplement amicaux. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je t'aime.  
_ _J'ai voulu enterrer ce sentiment tellement profondément que je pensais l'avoir oublié, jusqu'à la déclaration de Ji Eun. Tu ne l'as sûrement jamais remarqué, mais je ne supportais pas quand une fille s'approchait de toi. Je jouais le meilleur ami possessif, mais j'étais en fait affreusement jaloux. Ji Eun s'en ai vite aperçu, alors je ne pouvais plus mentir.  
_ _Par contre ce n'est pas elle qui m'a incité à tout te dire ! Je l'ai décidé par moi-même. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir te cacher quelque chose alors qu'on s'est toujours tout dis. Je suis désolé. De te l'avoir caché et de ne pas être capable de te le dire en face. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas… Je sais bien que notre relation va forcément changer, mais j'espère que tu me considéreras toujours comme ton meilleur ami… Car tu seras toujours le mien._

 _Ton GongChan_ –un soleil était dessiné à côté de son nom. C'était sa signature.

 _PS : Si j'arrive à te donner cette lettre demain en sortant des cours, tu m'inviteras à manger ?_ »

\- GongCh…

Mes sanglots m'empêchèrent de terminer. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, incapable de stopper mes larmes. J'entendis seulement des pas s'approcher et sentis des bras m'entourer. J'espérai que ce soit lui même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je sentis qu'on me disait quelque chose, mais je n'entendais rien. Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était la lettre.

\- Moi aussi…

Furent les seuls mots que je réussi à dire, noyé dans mes larmes.


End file.
